The Records
by Mikanis
Summary: “It is November 30th, 2004. Final Records, interview number fourteen…Persona 1 of the 54 reclaimed by the Suspect Reassignment Program instituted by L Lawliet in the year 2000.” Roger sighed, and leaned back in his chair. L was really dead.
1. Interview Fourteen

AN- This is pretty self explanatory. Sudden Inspiration really. Not finished with it yet.

XXXX

"Merrie, can we please be professional about this?"

"Of course…It's not like I'm going to have another chance to pay my respects. There won't be a funeral, will there?"

"No."

"Then why, darling, do you think I would disrespect him here?"

"Still, you could at least put the nail file away."

"Just a nervous habit. I forget sometimes."

"Very well, then. I'll start the tape."

_Click._

"It is November 30th, 2004. Final Records, interview number fourteen…Persona 1 of the 54 reclaimed by the Suspect Reassignment Program instituted by L Lawliet in the year 2000."

"That's 54 lives he _saved_, mind you."

"Wedy…"

"I know I'm sorry…but no string of pearls is worth my life. The death penalty personally offends me. I was the first he took in, and I haven't forgotten it. That, if nothing else, is what should go on record. Where would you like to start?"

"How did you meet the detective L?"

"We went to school together here at Wammy's."

"Please refrain from using the name."

_Sigh._ "I was a year ahead of him, working through the electronics and securities division. Not long after I graduated, I accidentally robbed a bank while reconfiguring their online provisions."

"Accidentally."

"Of course, darling. I put my own account number in out of habit."

"Move on, please."

"Right, well, I got addicted to it, and went rogue shortly thereafter. I tithed Wa…the academy, ten percent of my loot, just to piss you off."

"I remember."

"It was so cute to get your messages, all huffed and puffed about illicit donations. Like an angry Grandpa. I used to call you that, remember?"

"Wedy, you're off topic."

"Oh, right. Well, after about a year or so, L decided he'd learned enough and branched out. Of course, I was the first person he came after. He cheated…he knew me before, but hell I suppose I was good practice and all. Besides, he saved my ass in the end, can't say I'm unhappy with it."

"What did he do?"

"He was the one that waived my trial in favor of 'rehabilitation'…I was twenty one when he found me. I was already making my name, and when I was caught, he was the one to arrest me."

"And that was?"

"Oh…I don't know. Long about…April of '99?"

"How would you describe him?"

"Well, I can't say he was the most charming fellow, in or out of the academy. I'm still amazed you have a picture of him actually smiling."

"Something funny?"

"I just remember when he looked at me that way."

"You're implying that he was attracted to you?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes Roger. He liked blondes, you see. I was his type."

"Wedy…"

"Oh don't frown at me, darling, nothing came of it. This was L after all…he would never do something as crass as fool around with someone of my history. No, he just looked…and smirked. Cheeky bastard."

"What was it like to work with him?"

"Well, there's a lot of ground to cover there…and most of it I'm already on file for."

"Granted…let's skip to your last job with him."

"…The Kira case. Now there was something that I never thought I'd see. L was actually worried about this one, he wasn't sleeping well and the like…"

"Why do you say that?"

"I've been working with him for years now, and you learn to look past his…quirks, I suppose. Actually, it didn't surprise me in the least…it took something paranormal for the greatest detective in the world to sweat over. A bit depressing, really."

"How would describe him the last time you saw him?"

"Stressed…very, very stressed."

"Were you involved in the circumstances leading up to his death in anyway?"

"Yes, I was working alongside him to break a company open…a suspected Kira. After the usual breaking and entering, however, he dismissed me. I played a small role in a false death, as a witness, but nothing worth noting here. You'll get more from the other officers."

"I can't contact them...the L persona is still active, and I'm reluctant to let them know that we're aware of his death just yet. L is technically still working the case."

"Ah but we know better, don't we Roger?"

"Wedy, stop using names."

"Well, damn it; what's the point in going on tape if I can't _talk_ about anything? I mean really…."

"Any final notes you'd like to add to this file before I close it out?"

"Yes. He was right. He knew it before he died, and since I'm not at leave to discuss the case under any circumstances, I'll say that for him. He was right."


	2. Interview Fifteen

"November 30th, 2004. Final Records, interview number fifteen…Persona 12 of the 54 reclaimed by the Suspect Reassignment Program instituted by L Lawliet in the year 2000."

"I'm not doing this."

"Aiber."

"No. What do you want from me, Roger? I was almost gone…I was so close."

"It's not my fault that in your panic, you used two different visas and were caught."

"…I could be in Barbados right now, sipping something cold and alcoholic and waiting to die, but-"

"This isn't about you."

"No…it should be, though. It's not like I have a lot of time left."

"You don't know that."

"Neither do you. Pardon my cynicism, but you didn't meet the bastard…you didn't meet _him_…"

"Are you implying that you came face to face to Kira?"

_Stony silence._

_A sigh._

"Aiber…Thierry…I'm not asking for much. Do you really have nothing to say about him?"

"Other than I've never met a more conniving, intelligent, complete ASS of a good man…no, I don't."

_A Chuckle._ "But he was a good man?"

"Yes. And I-"

"Hello! Forgot my purse…"

"Wedy! What are you doing here, love?"

"I highly doubt a thief would forget her purse."

"The same thing you are, Aiber…."

"Wedy."

"So you've done it then?"

"Yes…I've made my peace."

"Wedy, get your purse and go…."

"Roger, let me say goodbye to my co-worker."

"Hm, goodbye then? So you think he was right too?"

_Silence._

"Shit…_Shit_, Roger, I have got to get out of here…let me die on a beach or something."

"What on earth are you two talking about?"

"Take care of yourself, Aiber."

_A chair scrapes back. _"Are we done here, Roger?"

"Aiber, please."

"No. L Lawliet was a damn good man. That's all I have to say on the matter. The persona Aiber is dead. L is dead. Kira's won."


	3. Interview Sixteen, Part One

"November 31st, 2004, Final Records, interview number sixteen. Prodigy, Mello."

"Domine Christe…where did you get this?"

"We've had that picture for a long time, Mello."

"Can…can I have it?"

"No, I'm afraid not. It's the only one we have left."

"…A copy, then?"

_A patient sigh. _"I'll…do what I can, but I can't make you any promises. Let's get started."

"Right. What do you want to know?"

"When did you meet the detective L?"

"…"

"Mello?"

"I've never seen him smile before."

"Mello?"

"…I'm sorry, Rodger" _Chair scrapes back_. "I don't think I can do this."

"Okay. The file will be open for six months…come whenever you want."

"Yeah…okay."

_Silence, and a door clicks shut. A sigh_. "File put on hold. Next interview."


	4. Interview Seventeen

"December 15th, 2004, Final Records…interview number seventeen, Prodigy Matt."

"Alright, let's get this over with."

"You don't have to do this you know."

"Yeah, I do. Because if I don't, Mello never will…and if Mello doesn't do it, then Near won't feel challenged enough to do it, and you'll be stuck with two damaged kids instead people capable of work."

"They're not that badly affected, Matt."

"You don't live with them. Mello's about to knock a screw loose and Near's…gone. I don't know how else to describe it. He's always been a little distant, but he's hardly functioning anymore."

"They weren't even that close to him."

"They didn't have to be. Look at this way…they spent the majority of their lives working for the L title."

"Yes, but-"

"The _title_, Roger. I don't think it ever dawned on them that L actually had to die for one of them to inherit it. They may not have known him very well, but they idolized him. It's rather a slap in the face. I mean, how would you feel if you devoted your life to meeting someone's standard, only to have them die on you as a way of patting you on the back?"

"I hadn't thought of it that way."

"Aw, don't…it's fine. I mean…you knew him personally. You had to mourn a little too, and we get that."

"I still should have paid more attention to them."

"They're big boys…and I took care of it, so s'cool."

"When can I expect Mello in here?"

"Likely within the hour. And for Christ's sake, man, put that picture up. That about killed him when he was last in here." _A pause_. "About how long do these interviews usually take, anyway?"

"It depends on the person. You could leave now, if you wanted."

"Yeah I probably should. Mello will feel better if he sees it doesn't take long."

"Do you want to add anything to the record?"

"…Yeah, actually."

"Go ahead, the tapes running."

_Click of a lighter_. "….We're gonna fix this."


	5. Interveiw Sixteen, Part Two

"Are you ready, son?"

"Yeah…yeah, I think so."

"I'll try to be quick about it."

"No, I'm fine. Let's just…do it. It's slowing me down."

"…Okay. December 16th, 2004, Final Records, interview sixteen continuation, Prodigy Mello."

_Scrape of a chair and a deep breath_. "What do I do?"

"Just…talk about him. Professional or personal, it's your call."

"..Right."

_Silence._

"…I, uh…I met the detective L after I came to this academy. It was a few years after I was extracted from an abusive orphanage in the southern hills of Italy. I was…suffering post traumatic stress disorder to a degree, and unable to separate my religion from my reality. I was…pretty fucked up. I used to think God was listening to everything I said, watching my every move. I didn't really have a purpose until Near and Roger introduced me to _him_."

"I hate to interrupt, but please try to refrain from using any names other than his."

"Right, sorry. Uh…anyway, I…met him and he challenged me. It was strange, because he was the first person to seem completely oblivious to my…issues, I guess. He um…he never blinked at some of my tirades, and he completely…"

_Silence._

"Mello?"

"…Ah, yeah, sorry. He um….he completely ignored the person that everyone saw in me, and began shaping me into the person that he knew I could be. He was always distant, never around much, you know, but…he gave me something to look forward to. He gave me something to work for, and in doing so, built up my sense of self-worth. I was a person before I was dumped at that monastery in the middle of nowhere, and he helped me remember that. They stripped me of my personality, and he gave me a way to find it again. I don't know who I'd be if I hadn't met L Lawliet, but I'm not sure I'd like to find out."

"When did you last see him?"

"It…was almost a year ago to date. He was actually teaching a course here at…at the academy. Interrogation. It was a rough class. Anyway, Kira started making his name and L decided it was time someone stepped in. He handed the course off to a less competent teacher and got ready to leave. He called the three of us in to talk to him. I was…irritable, recalcitrant. I didn't want him to leave. I had a bad feeling about this case…then again, so did everyone else, so I guess my complaint was just another in the mutterings."

"He heard you."

"…Can I see that picture again?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, son."

"…Yeah, you're probably right." _Shaky sigh_. "Matt's been watching the case and trying to hack little pieces of information from L's system. I don't know what all he's managed to get, but it's not much. L was very good with his computer system…there was a rumor going around that Watari was the one that actually built it, but L handled it so well that I don't think that's true. He was master of his own tools, that's for sure. I always admired that about him. He knew exactly where his strengths lay and considered it foolish not to use them."

"I take it that's why you've been practicing your marksmanship?"

"That's also a tribute to Watari in some ways…I understand that Watari is the one that suggested the pistol for my Christmas present."

"Pistol?"

"Yeah…Pretty little derringer. It was my first Christmas present from him…Near got something else, like a puzzle carrier. I can't remember exactly. I just…"

"You still have the weapon?"

"Yeah."

"I suppose it's very special to you."

"More now than it was then."

"Mello?"

_Silence._

"Son?"

"Roger, can I please see that picture again?"

"Mello, you know that-"

"Yes, I know. I just…I didn't get to see him before he died. And I never saw him smile, not ever."

"You think he was unhappy?"

"You know…" _Chair scrapes slightly_. "I think I'm done."

"Mello?"

"I'm sorry, Roger. I'm done."

_Door closes._


End file.
